Casinos must maintain numerous devices on a gaming network. Some of those devices include wagering game machines. Wagering game machines are devices on a gaming network that can provide wagering games to casino patrons. The wagering game machines rely on other devices to support them, including wagering game servers, progressive game servers, account servers, network communication devices, etc. All of the elements of the gaming network may be referred to collectively as a wagering game system (“system”). The devices on the system may require constant updates, downloads and other maintenance activities (“configurations”), to keep them in proper working order, to update software and games, to optimize performance, etc. Casinos, however, are faced with significant challenges configuring their many devices. Some examples of those challenges include minimizing the costs of employing device technicians, managing downtime of wagering game machines, tracking system performance, avoiding network communication errors, etc.